


Good Girl - tired girl

by Maanae



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Character Study, Devil, Friendship, Gen, Sacarstic Maou, Tired Emi, War, Worried Eme, hero - Freeform, not a pairing in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maanae/pseuds/Maanae
Summary: Times has changed but were the same. The war, always. Just not the same foe. She was tired, but she couldn't just give up and abandon her people. She was the good one, the Hero who fights all injustice.
Relationships: Emilia Justina | Emi Yusa & Emerada Etuva, Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob & Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Kudos: 12





	Good Girl - tired girl

'I don't know how you do this.'

A bitter laugh, just enough to give away the truth. Hollow eyes and hollow heart. The Hero has never been so pitiful, so powerful. Her friend watches her, worried, but doesn't say anything. That would be useless and the Scholar isn't prone to do useless things.

'Me neither. But I have to.'

Emilia has always been a good girl.

Good daughter for her beloved father who raised her. She helped in the fields and with the chores, happy with a simple life. Like only the children can be happy. Wholly, without malice. Just happy, because her father was here and the villagers and the family she ever knew. Not her mother, even now her mother isn't here but it's not a problem. She's used to it.

Then good sacrificial lamb. She resented the Church to have separated her from her father. And then he died, she thought he died, and she was just… broken. Her father was all her life at this time. Desperate, she swallowed all the truth and lies they fed her. She was so young and so angry. A perfect weapon. So naive. She had cursed her young self as many times as she had cursed Olba, the Church or the angels. That's infuriating, being so naive that she'd accepted the sheer murder of so many demons, so many people. In the name of Good and God no less. How cliché. But she was young, so young, and so very desperate. She had lost her only home and the Church was here, sad with her, angry with her. She had asked revenge and they gave it to her. Damn them all.

Good Hero, finally. So powerful, the leaders and kings were careful to not cross her or the Church. But she was just a little girl in a society of men. Angelic blood didn't matter in a strategy meeting. She was just a girl and they didn't listen to her despite her experience, despite her warnings. They lead her and her armies in the arms of death so many times before she succeeded at being heard in the meetings. Damn men. At this time, she was still young, fourteen at least, and female, two bad things when you want to be listened to. But Olba was here with her and he was at her side at this time. Well, she was at his thumb really but she thought of him as a paternal figure and was blind. She was blind until late in her life, she realised later. But, still, he helped her during these hard times, so she drew her sword, threatened one or two important people and that was it. So much for the superior civilisation. Unable to listen to wiser if it isn't an old man with a beard.

She fought for them for so long. Years. Defeating one general after the other, one demon after the other. She has so much blood on her hands. From the demons, dead by the hands of her army. From her people, whom she failed. She was the hope of the humans, they said to her to lull her to sleep. She hadn't had a complete night of sleep since her first battle. If only she knew what they would ask her to do. How she would need to cling to her hatred in the hope she would not drown in all the blood she shed or collapse under the weight of the lives she took away.

And then, him. Her final target, the final enemy before she could rest. She dreamt so long of the peace after the war, her little house surrounded with flourishing fields and nice neighbours. She should have known better. That would have been too good. No, he fled, and of course, she went after him. They have made too many casualties with their war, it was time to stop. She couldn't let him start another war.

.

[...]

.

'I'm so fucking tired.'  
'Then sleep.'  
'Haha. Funny.'  
'Come on, we don't deserve a real night of sleep. We're murderers, remember?'  
'Thanks to you.'  
'Well, I hadn't asked for you to interrupted my conquest of the world.'

And she was in the living-room of the Devil now. Quite specifically, his only room, but she was here nonetheless with a cup of tea in the hands, smile on her lips and as calm as she would ever be. Times has changed but were the same. The war, always. Just not the same foe. She was tired, but she can't just give up and abandon her people. She was the good one, the Hero who fights all injustice. Even Heaven itself.

That what happens when you're responsible for other lives than your own. You do what you have to do.

So, she bares her teeth, steels her resolve, summons the fire in her blood – who cease to be holy long ago – and go to fight.

That's her job after all. Saving the world. She just hoped the world will remember her as the Hero she's trying to be. The victory would be bitter if not. She's not prepared for this kind of bitter. But she supposes she would have to be. She's one of the new generals in the Demonic Army after all. No History would like that, even if it's for the good of others.

Oh God, she was so tired of this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> My first English fanfic ever! *excited*
> 
> I feel like on an exam, with stress and all, but happy at the same time! I mean, that's a huge step for me, to post something in English. And with Emilia too! The best girl, and with so many angst potential, I couldn't resist!
> 
> I'm quite happy with this one, I felt a little emotional when writing it but it turns out good, I think? Feel free to correct me (grammatically speaking), I'm a newbie after all (but I want a word on the OS too!)
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay safe!


End file.
